The Crossroads Of Destiny
by Akleidius
Summary: um....my story The Crossroads Of Destiny. If you want more just ask me and your wish shall be granted.
1. Chapter 1

**The Crossroads Of Destinies**

**B****y Joseph benton**

Let me tell you a story about nine brothers and sisters that save the world from their worlds the underworld, the angels, and the human race, their names are: Zaresh(17), Zareth(18), and Akleidius(19) adopted children of Leah and Ragnor, the werewolves. Thorn(14), Kraig(15), and Catalina(16) adopted children of Akilla and Ari, the humans. Gabriel(16), Evangel(16), and Angelica(11), adopted children of Galacticus and Goddess, the angels and last but not least lanais real birth father.

**Chapter one**

**Destinies**

During one winter day nine kids were playing together while their parents discussed the children's challenges to come.

" I don't know how they're going to handle this all by themselves." Said Goddess.

" They'll be fine when we're gone." Said Raul.

" I agree with the wolf here, I mean look at them they're the most built children in all the worlds!" Said Galacticus.

" Yeah but I don't want only children doing it!" said Goddess.

" What about their powers, I mean cant they technically wipe out a whole world with them plus they have black wings Which are the most rare." said Ari.

" You have to remember they can also summon an-" Was all Akilla got out as Gabriel walked in, accompanied by thorn.

Trying to conceal the discussion lanais said "hey Gabe what are you doing in here? I thought I told you to stay in the other room"

" Dad don't try to hide what your talking about we can all read your thoughts remember, so anyway what's all this mumbo jumbo about saving the world and what-not?" said Gabriel.

" Yeah dad its not like we can keep your thoughts out of our head" said Thorn.

" Okay, okay Gabe go call the rest in here I need to explain the situation through my mind so they don't get overwhelmed." said lanais pointing towards the adopted parents.

Once everybody was in the room lanais said "During the summer each one of us parents will die including me so each world might join forces to take earth because we are the ones that are safeguarding the humans in earth that's why we are called watchers so when we die all heaven and hell will break loose and wipe out the human race while fighting for the planet. That's why all of you were given the same powers. Except for three of you and those three are Akleidius, Zaresh, and you Zareth you three all have the power to summon all the new watchers and defeat this impossible force."

There was a moment of silence while they were looking at their dad like he was crazy with their mouths open

Until Zaresh asked/yelled, "how the fuck are we going to do that!?" which pretty much voiced what everyone was thinking.

**Chapter 2**

**Training**

During the last few days of winter and the rest of spring, lanais taught the kids the most advanced fighting styles and techniques for fending off an army. Plus he pushed their powers to the extremes on the army training field full of dummies that actually attacked and ran from them if they were to overpower them. But the ones he trained the most were Zaresh, Zareth, and Akleidius.

" Hey dad, how come your getting faster than usual each day we train?" Said Gabriel, "Its almost as if your going to stay alive for a while."

" Hey your right Gabe maybe I am getting stronger instead of dying," Said lanais, "but maybe the army during the summer is going to come and kill us while we're defending you"

"Are we almost done?" complained Kraig.

" Yes just one more army of dummies and your done" said lanais.

After we finished our training lanais said to get some rest cause we have a busy day coming up but I could tell lanais new there wouldn't be another day for him and the foster parents as soon as he heard that the crimes became higher on earth, the countries seemed to deplete as the world was fought over. At one point the armies started to join forces to take the capitol of the world Haven Terris the city of the world which has not been destroyed A.K.A Their kingdom. He new the children were able enough to defend the castle themselves but at the same time do more damage to the castle than the enemy. So he is going to wake them up in the middle of the night and send them on their way to save the world.

**Chapter 3**

**The Invasion**

Lanais woke up to the screams of two men as Akleidius broke one mans neck and the other's spinal cord. Akleidius took a quick glance at him, but that was all Lanais needed to ensure the rage in his eyes. Lanais darted for his weapons and was racing towards the kids when he tripped over adult bodies and he soon found out why there was rage in all of their eyes, their adopted parents were slaughtered all over the floor. He quickly got up and went to aid his children.

" Akleidius get the rest to safety!" Said Lanais

" No!!!! I'm going to stay here and help you!" I said.

" God damn it Akleidius, get them the fuck to safety! I'll fend off the army, My powers are a little less than yours but I'll use every last bit of it to destroy this army!" said Lanais.

I saw the hatred in his eyes and destroyed the rest of the second wave of demons with a gigantic tidal wave of molten rock.

" Everyone follow me!" I said.

" Yes brother!" Said my family.

There was a trap door that led all the way down to the Goodland of the underworld they said their final goodbyes to their father and as they were walking down the stairs they heard Lanais get knocked out. Not long after they heard one of the guards say to take him prisoner. Tons of hatred filled them all. I new the commander's name because I read one of the other guards mind talking about him. I knew deep in my heart that my family would avenge our adopted parents death and look for our father in the dungeons.The demon commanders name was Seraphim.

**Chapter 4**

**Revenge**

When we were finished mourning over our parents death we started to gather our armor and weapons even though we didn't need them, but our troops that we will gather might.. While on our journey we encountered four kids that were also trying to take out at least one whole part of the army from heaven. Their names were Joseph, Caitlynn, Jade, and Ronin and they were all 12 and guess what they were werewolves. I had put them through physical labor and training only we could accomplish, but somehow Ronin actually surpassed my score of 2.5 billion kills. Which really ticked me off, because I have been trying to make a knew high score ever since my birthday on November 6.

The next day we finally made it to the base. Lets just say when we went into battle we must've raised hell cause nearly everyone was killed the rest changed sides, and of course we walked out without a scratch.

"How come we can't just take out the whole army with our powers?" asked Ronin for the fiftieth time.

"Because if we do that we'll destroy the whole world" I Said for the last time. Ronin had been asking that for over 5 hours and I was losing My patience.

"Do you think we'll come across more like us, Akleidius?" asked Joseph.

Finally a reasonable question to answer, " Yes I really hope so."

"So tell me again why we didn't just use our powers to-"

"Shut up Ronin!!!" Said everyone.

**Chapter 5**

**Flight**

The thing about death is that it never ends and people never notice the great thing about living well that's what I woke up to. Yep just me against a general that faked his death, and I gotta tell you he was pretty strong. So of course I had to blast a hole through his chest and oh let me go into detail for those of you who like to here what happens to his organs and stuff. his heart, both intestines were somewhere in the air, lungs were out somewhere on the ground, and somehow his brain came down his throat and pretty much everything else fell out of his body muscles included. I also found a tapeworm in his stomach ewe right.

"What the heck!!!" said Joseph, "why are intestines all over me!?"

" Oops" I said.

" So much for the general" said Jade.

" Uh ya think, he just blasted a hole In him big enough to fit me into!" said Caitlynn, who was the smallest of all of them.

Yes people you might think this is like the book maximum ride but trust me the writer was replacing all the cusses with kid words but now it is on a site where it can have cusses. So don't think this is a kid book because trust me this is a high school book and unlike max and her flock we don't kiss our own brothers or sisters. Anyway back to not being a children's book. This is not a children's book because of all the blood and there is cussing but it is only for teens or adults if they want to read it.

During our long walk due to enemy patrol in the sky we came across twenty more groups of eight people which I am not going to name. that equals 160 people. Although I did like one and her name was Liany and I guess we just kind of fell for each other. We were both nineteen going on twenty and we had a great love for each other so we had sex. Lets just say we had three babies who had the same exact Black and red dragon birthmarks as my brother, sister and I. So of course we named them after us except put a junior in front of the name. By the time we were at their border they were all twelve years old. They already new how to fight by the time they were seven.

We found one-hundred and sixty more people during our walk for six years. Those six years were great times and not one of my people were killed during our fight to the city they took from us. So in other words we have three-hundred twenty-nine people plus the next five people, one dog and four of its pups so that's a total of five kids and five dogs who can talk and do all the stuff that us 329 people can also do. So in total we have three-hundred and thirty-nine people. Anybody want to take a guess who those ten extra kids and dogs are?

" Oh great look who we ran into." I said.

" How lovely." Said Zaresh.

" Hey guys." said Fang.

" Hey." I said looking down at fang who was only twenty-six years old.

" Um what are you guys doing?" said max in a very cocky voice who for some reason had a baby boy with wings.

" Um were trying to save the world that you failed to save," Said me and my werewolf brothers in a mocking voice. "oh I can see you have a baby boy"

" Yes we do, actually in fact max and I are married" said fang.

" Huh, I thought fang was gay?" Said Caitlynn.

When Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, total and totals' litter caught up we were already starting to laugh at the sarcasm in Caitlynn's voice who really likes Gazzy who is now 20. I am now 31 years old, and max and fangs' baby is now twelve also, angel is 18 and has had sex with a guy from the same human experiment they were made from. They were made from what they call the school, nudge is now 22 years old and is having sex with another guy from the group that angel got her guy from, max and fang are both 26, Iggy is 27 and got his eyesight and night vision enhanced to the full capacity by yours truly, and yes he had sex too.

" So you guys want to join our rebellion against the dragon army?" I asked.

" Yes," said Max immediately "we were headed there anyway."

So we continued on our journey and every 3 million miles or so we stop to teach Fang junior how to fly because he was just starting to grow his wings to full capacity. This had been going on for at least twenty days now and I was quite sick of it and eventually I just threw him out the window and he sure new how to fly then.

**Chapter six**

**The Final Battle**

" Crap!" Said Zaresh who just cut off his own finger which grew back in a second.

" Push them back!!" I yelled to max on the ground.

We had 169 people in the air including my flock and 170 people on the ground including max and her flock. Max was in command on the ground and I was in command in the air.

" We need the ground units to push them back to the wall so we can drop all this oil on them" I said to Zaresh.

" Ill go tell them" said Zaresh as he swooped down to tell max.

In the next moment the army was covered in oil and while I was getting my father out of his dungeon that was in the ground I heard the command to light the army on fire.

" Where is the commander!" I shouted to the army "nobody gets lit on fire until I see the commander."

" I'm right here" shouted the commander coming out of the crowd drawing his sword.

" How dare you try to take my father from me and my family" I yelled.

" How do you suppose to take me out without an powers." said the commander cutting right to the chase.

" Who said anything about not having powers?" I asked when I immediately showed up behind him and took his spinal cord and pretty much everything else out and put it in one of the soldiers' mouth.

" Well that takes care of Seraphim" I said looking at Joseph who was covered in intestines again.

" Thanks for noticing" Said Joseph sarcastically.

" Your welcome" I said.

" Children!" Shouted lanais.

"Father!" we all shouted.

While I was hugging Dad I noticed Joseph and his flock looking at us.

" Well are you going to join us?" I asked "Max, light them on fire." I said. As soon as I gave the command all we heard were screams of agony. We all knew that all the children I have gathered are going to have a lot of cleaning to do. Hey who knows there might be another adventure waiting for us after the celebration but that my dearest readers is a whole another story.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Crossroads Of Destinies**

**B****y Joseph benton**

Let me tell you a story about nine brothers and sisters that save the world from their worlds the underworld, the angels, and the human race, their names are: Zaresh(17), Zareth(18), and Akleidius(19) adopted children of Leah and Ragnor, the werewolves. Thorn(14), Kraig(15), and Catalina(16) adopted children of Akilla and Ari, the humans. Gabriel(16), Evangel(16), and Angelica(11), adopted children of Galacticus and Goddess, the angels and last but not least lanais real birth father.

**Chapter one**

**Destinies**

During one winter day nine kids were playing together while their parents discussed the children's challenges to come.

" I don't know how they're going to handle this all by themselves." Said Goddess.

" They'll be fine when we're gone." Said Raul.

" I agree with the wolf here, I mean look at them they're the most built children in all the worlds!" Said Galacticus.

" Yeah but I don't want only children doing it!" said Goddess.

" What about their powers, I mean cant they technically wipe out a whole world with them plus they have black wings Which are the most rare." said Ari.

" You have to remember they can also summon an-" Was all Akilla got out as Gabriel walked in, accompanied by thorn.

Trying to conceal the discussion lanais said "hey Gabe what are you doing in here? I thought I told you to stay in the other room"

" Dad don't try to hide what your talking about we can all read your thoughts remember, so anyway what's all this mumbo jumbo about saving the world and what-not?" said Gabriel.

" Yeah dad its not like we can keep your thoughts out of our head" said Thorn.

" Okay, okay Gabe go call the rest in here I need to explain the situation through my mind so they don't get overwhelmed." said lanais pointing towards the adopted parents.

Once everybody was in the room lanais said "During the summer each one of us parents will die including me so each world might join forces to take earth because we are the ones that are safeguarding the humans in earth that's why we are called watchers so when we die all heaven and hell will break loose and wipe out the human race while fighting for the planet. That's why all of you were given the same powers. Except for three of you and those three are Akleidius, Zaresh, and you Zareth you three all have the power to summon all the new watchers and defeat this impossible force."

There was a moment of silence while they were looking at their dad like he was crazy with their mouths open

Until Zaresh asked/yelled, "how the fuck are we going to do that!?" which pretty much voiced what everyone was thinking.

**Chapter 2**

**Training**

During the last few days of winter and the rest of spring, lanais taught the kids the most advanced fighting styles and techniques for fending off an army. Plus he pushed their powers to the extremes on the army training field full of dummies that actually attacked and ran from them if they were to overpower them. But the ones he trained the most were Zaresh, Zareth, and Akleidius.

" Hey dad, how come your getting faster than usual each day we train?" Said Gabriel, "Its almost as if your going to stay alive for a while."

" Hey your right Gabe maybe I am getting stronger instead of dying," Said lanais, "but maybe the army during the summer is going to come and kill us while we're defending you"

"Are we almost done?" complained Kraig.

" Yes just one more army of dummies and your done" said lanais.

After we finished our training lanais said to get some rest cause we have a busy day coming up but I could tell lanais new there wouldn't be another day for him and the foster parents as soon as he heard that the crimes became higher on earth, the countries seemed to deplete as the world was fought over. At one point the armies started to join forces to take the capitol of the world Haven Terris the city of the world which has not been destroyed A.K.A Their kingdom. He new the children were able enough to defend the castle themselves but at the same time do more damage to the castle than the enemy. So he is going to wake them up in the middle of the night and send them on their way to save the world.

**Chapter 3**

**The Invasion**

Lanais woke up to the screams of two men as Akleidius broke one mans neck and the other's spinal cord. Akleidius took a quick glance at him, but that was all Lanais needed to ensure the rage in his eyes. Lanais darted for his weapons and was racing towards the kids when he tripped over adult bodies and he soon found out why there was rage in all of their eyes, their adopted parents were slaughtered all over the floor. He quickly got up and went to aid his children.

" Akleidius get the rest to safety!" Said Lanais

" No!!!! I'm going to stay here and help you!" I said.

" God damn it Akleidius, get them the fuck to safety! I'll fend off the army, My powers are a little less than yours but I'll use every last bit of it to destroy this army!" said Lanais.

I saw the hatred in his eyes and destroyed the rest of the second wave of demons with a gigantic tidal wave of molten rock.

" Everyone follow me!" I said.

" Yes brother!" Said my family.

There was a trap door that led all the way down to the Goodland of the underworld they said their final goodbyes to their father and as they were walking down the stairs they heard Lanais get knocked out. Not long after they heard one of the guards say to take him prisoner. Tons of hatred filled them all. I new the commander's name because I read one of the other guards mind talking about him. I knew deep in my heart that my family would avenge our adopted parents death and look for our father in the dungeons.The demon commanders name was Seraphim.

**Chapter 4**

**Revenge**

When we were finished mourning over our parents death we started to gather our armor and weapons even though we didn't need them, but our troops that we will gather might.. While on our journey we encountered four kids that were also trying to take out at least one whole part of the army from heaven. Their names were Joseph, Caitlynn, Jade, and Ronin and they were all 12 and guess what they were werewolves. I had put them through physical labor and training only we could accomplish, but somehow Ronin actually surpassed my score of 2.5 billion kills. Which really ticked me off, because I have been trying to make a knew high score ever since my birthday on November 6.

The next day we finally made it to the base. Lets just say when we went into battle we must've raised hell cause nearly everyone was killed the rest changed sides, and of course we walked out without a scratch.

"How come we can't just take out the whole army with our powers?" asked Ronin for the fiftieth time.

"Because if we do that we'll destroy the whole world" I Said for the last time. Ronin had been asking that for over 5 hours and I was losing My patience.

"Do you think we'll come across more like us, Akleidius?" asked Joseph.

Finally a reasonable question to answer, " Yes I really hope so."

"So tell me again why we didn't just use our powers to-"

"Shut up Ronin!!!" Said everyone.

**Chapter 5**

**Flight**

The thing about death is that it never ends and people never notice the great thing about living well that's what I woke up to. Yep just me against a general that faked his death, and I gotta tell you he was pretty strong. So of course I had to blast a hole through his chest and oh let me go into detail for those of you who like to here what happens to his organs and stuff. his heart, both intestines were somewhere in the air, lungs were out somewhere on the ground, and somehow his brain came down his throat and pretty much everything else fell out of his body muscles included. I also found a tapeworm in his stomach ewe right.

"What the heck!!!" said Joseph, "why are intestines all over me!?"

" Oops" I said.

" So much for the general" said Jade.

" Uh ya think, he just blasted a hole In him big enough to fit me into!" said Caitlynn, who was the smallest of all of them.

Yes people you might think this is like the book maximum ride but trust me the writer was replacing all the cusses with kid words but now it is on a site where it can have cusses. So don't think this is a kid book because trust me this is a high school book and unlike max and her flock we don't kiss our own brothers or sisters. Anyway back to not being a children's book. This is not a children's book because of all the blood and there is cussing but it is only for teens or adults if they want to read it.

During our long walk due to enemy patrol in the sky we came across twenty more groups of eight people which I am not going to name. that equals 160 people. Although I did like one and her name was Liany and I guess we just kind of fell for each other. We were both nineteen going on twenty and we had a great love for each other so we had sex. Lets just say we had three babies who had the same exact Black and red dragon birthmarks as my brother, sister and I. So of course we named them after us except put a junior in front of the name. By the time we were at their border they were all twelve years old. They already new how to fight by the time they were seven.

We found one-hundred and sixty more people during our walk for six years. Those six years were great times and not one of my people were killed during our fight to the city they took from us. So in other words we have three-hundred twenty-nine people plus the next five people, one dog and four of its pups so that's a total of five kids and five dogs who can talk and do all the stuff that us 329 people can also do. So in total we have three-hundred and thirty-nine people. Anybody want to take a guess who those ten extra kids and dogs are?

" Oh great look who we ran into." I said.

" How lovely." Said Zaresh.

" Hey guys." said Fang.

" Hey." I said looking down at fang who was only twenty-six years old.

" Um what are you guys doing?" said max in a very cocky voice who for some reason had a baby boy with wings.

" Um were trying to save the world that you failed to save," Said me and my werewolf brothers in a mocking voice. "oh I can see you have a baby boy"

" Yes we do, actually in fact max and I are married" said fang.

" Huh, I thought fang was gay?" Said Caitlynn.

When Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, total and totals' litter caught up we were already starting to laugh at the sarcasm in Caitlynn's voice who really likes Gazzy who is now 20. I am now 31 years old, and max and fangs' baby is now twelve also, angel is 18 and has had sex with a guy from the same human experiment they were made from. They were made from what they call the school, nudge is now 22 years old and is having sex with another guy from the group that angel got her guy from, max and fang are both 26, Iggy is 27 and got his eyesight and night vision enhanced to the full capacity by yours truly, and yes he had sex too.

" So you guys want to join our rebellion against the dragon army?" I asked.

" Yes," said Max immediately "we were headed there anyway."

So we continued on our journey and every 3 million miles or so we stop to teach Fang junior how to fly because he was just starting to grow his wings to full capacity. This had been going on for at least twenty days now and I was quite sick of it and eventually I just threw him out the window and he sure new how to fly then.

**Chapter six**

**The Final Battle**

" Crap!" Said Zaresh who just cut off his own finger which grew back in a second.

" Push them back!!" I yelled to max on the ground.

We had 169 people in the air including my flock and 170 people on the ground including max and her flock. Max was in command on the ground and I was in command in the air.

" We need the ground units to push them back to the wall so we can drop all this oil on them" I said to Zaresh.

" Ill go tell them" said Zaresh as he swooped down to tell max.

In the next moment the army was covered in oil and while I was getting my father out of his dungeon that was in the ground I heard the command to light the army on fire.

" Where is the commander!" I shouted to the army "nobody gets lit on fire until I see the commander."

" I'm right here" shouted the commander coming out of the crowd drawing his sword.

" How dare you try to take my father from me and my family" I yelled.

" How do you suppose to take me out without an powers." said the commander cutting right to the chase.

" Who said anything about not having powers?" I asked when I immediately showed up behind him and took his spinal cord and pretty much everything else out and put it in one of the soldiers' mouth.

" Well that takes care of Seraphim" I said looking at Joseph who was covered in intestines again.

" Thanks for noticing" Said Joseph sarcastically.

" Your welcome" I said.

" Children!" Shouted lanais.

"Father!" we all shouted.

While I was hugging Dad I noticed Joseph and his flock looking at us.

" Well are you going to join us?" I asked "Max, light them on fire." I said. As soon as I gave the command all we heard were screams of agony. We all knew that all the children I have gathered are going to have a lot of cleaning to do. Hey who knows there might be another adventure waiting for us after the celebration but that my dearest readers is a whole another story.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Crossroads Of Destinies**

**B****y Joseph benton**

Let me tell you a story about nine brothers and sisters that save the world from their worlds the underworld, the angels, and the human race, their names are: Zaresh(17), Zareth(18), and Akleidius(19) adopted children of Leah and Ragnor, the werewolves. Thorn(14), Kraig(15), and Catalina(16) adopted children of Akilla and Ari, the humans. Gabriel(16), Evangel(16), and Angelica(11), adopted children of Galacticus and Goddess, the angels and last but not least lanais real birth father.

**Chapter one**

**Destinies**

During one winter day nine kids were playing together while their parents discussed the children's challenges to come.

" I don't know how they're going to handle this all by themselves." Said Goddess.

" They'll be fine when we're gone." Said Raul.

" I agree with the wolf here, I mean look at them they're the most built children in all the worlds!" Said Galacticus.

" Yeah but I don't want only children doing it!" said Goddess.

" What about their powers, I mean cant they technically wipe out a whole world with them plus they have black wings Which are the most rare." said Ari.

" You have to remember they can also summon an-" Was all Akilla got out as Gabriel walked in, accompanied by thorn.

Trying to conceal the discussion lanais said "hey Gabe what are you doing in here? I thought I told you to stay in the other room"

" Dad don't try to hide what your talking about we can all read your thoughts remember, so anyway what's all this mumbo jumbo about saving the world and what-not?" said Gabriel.

" Yeah dad its not like we can keep your thoughts out of our head" said Thorn.

" Okay, okay Gabe go call the rest in here I need to explain the situation through my mind so they don't get overwhelmed." said lanais pointing towards the adopted parents.

Once everybody was in the room lanais said "During the summer each one of us parents will die including me so each world might join forces to take earth because we are the ones that are safeguarding the humans in earth that's why we are called watchers so when we die all heaven and hell will break loose and wipe out the human race while fighting for the planet. That's why all of you were given the same powers. Except for three of you and those three are Akleidius, Zaresh, and you Zareth you three all have the power to summon all the new watchers and defeat this impossible force."

There was a moment of silence while they were looking at their dad like he was crazy with their mouths open

Until Zaresh asked/yelled, "how the fuck are we going to do that!?" which pretty much voiced what everyone was thinking.

**Chapter 2**

**Training**

During the last few days of winter and the rest of spring, lanais taught the kids the most advanced fighting styles and techniques for fending off an army. Plus he pushed their powers to the extremes on the army training field full of dummies that actually attacked and ran from them if they were to overpower them. But the ones he trained the most were Zaresh, Zareth, and Akleidius.

" Hey dad, how come your getting faster than usual each day we train?" Said Gabriel, "Its almost as if your going to stay alive for a while."

" Hey your right Gabe maybe I am getting stronger instead of dying," Said lanais, "but maybe the army during the summer is going to come and kill us while we're defending you"

"Are we almost done?" complained Kraig.

" Yes just one more army of dummies and your done" said lanais.

After we finished our training lanais said to get some rest cause we have a busy day coming up but I could tell lanais new there wouldn't be another day for him and the foster parents as soon as he heard that the crimes became higher on earth, the countries seemed to deplete as the world was fought over. At one point the armies started to join forces to take the capitol of the world Haven Terris the city of the world which has not been destroyed A.K.A Their kingdom. He new the children were able enough to defend the castle themselves but at the same time do more damage to the castle than the enemy. So he is going to wake them up in the middle of the night and send them on their way to save the world.

**Chapter 3**

**The Invasion**

Lanais woke up to the screams of two men as Akleidius broke one mans neck and the other's spinal cord. Akleidius took a quick glance at him, but that was all Lanais needed to ensure the rage in his eyes. Lanais darted for his weapons and was racing towards the kids when he tripped over adult bodies and he soon found out why there was rage in all of their eyes, their adopted parents were slaughtered all over the floor. He quickly got up and went to aid his children.

" Akleidius get the rest to safety!" Said Lanais

" No!!!! I'm going to stay here and help you!" I said.

" God damn it Akleidius, get them the fuck to safety! I'll fend off the army, My powers are a little less than yours but I'll use every last bit of it to destroy this army!" said Lanais.

I saw the hatred in his eyes and destroyed the rest of the second wave of demons with a gigantic tidal wave of molten rock.

" Everyone follow me!" I said.

" Yes brother!" Said my family.

There was a trap door that led all the way down to the Goodland of the underworld they said their final goodbyes to their father and as they were walking down the stairs they heard Lanais get knocked out. Not long after they heard one of the guards say to take him prisoner. Tons of hatred filled them all. I new the commander's name because I read one of the other guards mind talking about him. I knew deep in my heart that my family would avenge our adopted parents death and look for our father in the dungeons.The demon commanders name was Seraphim.

**Chapter 4**

**Revenge**

When we were finished mourning over our parents death we started to gather our armor and weapons even though we didn't need them, but our troops that we will gather might.. While on our journey we encountered four kids that were also trying to take out at least one whole part of the army from heaven. Their names were Joseph, Caitlynn, Jade, and Ronin and they were all 12 and guess what they were werewolves. I had put them through physical labor and training only we could accomplish, but somehow Ronin actually surpassed my score of 2.5 billion kills. Which really ticked me off, because I have been trying to make a knew high score ever since my birthday on November 6.

The next day we finally made it to the base. Lets just say when we went into battle we must've raised hell cause nearly everyone was killed the rest changed sides, and of course we walked out without a scratch.

"How come we can't just take out the whole army with our powers?" asked Ronin for the fiftieth time.

"Because if we do that we'll destroy the whole world" I Said for the last time. Ronin had been asking that for over 5 hours and I was losing My patience.

"Do you think we'll come across more like us, Akleidius?" asked Joseph.

Finally a reasonable question to answer, " Yes I really hope so."

"So tell me again why we didn't just use our powers to-"

"Shut up Ronin!!!" Said everyone.

**Chapter 5**

**Flight**

The thing about death is that it never ends and people never notice the great thing about living well that's what I woke up to. Yep just me against a general that faked his death, and I gotta tell you he was pretty strong. So of course I had to blast a hole through his chest and oh let me go into detail for those of you who like to here what happens to his organs and stuff. his heart, both intestines were somewhere in the air, lungs were out somewhere on the ground, and somehow his brain came down his throat and pretty much everything else fell out of his body muscles included. I also found a tapeworm in his stomach ewe right.

"What the heck!!!" said Joseph, "why are intestines all over me!?"

" Oops" I said.

" So much for the general" said Jade.

" Uh ya think, he just blasted a hole In him big enough to fit me into!" said Caitlynn, who was the smallest of all of them.

Yes people you might think this is like the book maximum ride but trust me the writer was replacing all the cusses with kid words but now it is on a site where it can have cusses. So don't think this is a kid book because trust me this is a high school book and unlike max and her flock we don't kiss our own brothers or sisters. Anyway back to not being a children's book. This is not a children's book because of all the blood and there is cussing but it is only for teens or adults if they want to read it.

During our long walk due to enemy patrol in the sky we came across twenty more groups of eight people which I am not going to name. that equals 160 people. Although I did like one and her name was Liany and I guess we just kind of fell for each other. We were both nineteen going on twenty and we had a great love for each other so we had sex. Lets just say we had three babies who had the same exact Black and red dragon birthmarks as my brother, sister and I. So of course we named them after us except put a junior in front of the name. By the time we were at their border they were all twelve years old. They already new how to fight by the time they were seven.

We found one-hundred and sixty more people during our walk for six years. Those six years were great times and not one of my people were killed during our fight to the city they took from us. So in other words we have three-hundred twenty-nine people plus the next five people, one dog and four of its pups so that's a total of five kids and five dogs who can talk and do all the stuff that us 329 people can also do. So in total we have three-hundred and thirty-nine people. Anybody want to take a guess who those ten extra kids and dogs are?

" Oh great look who we ran into." I said.

" How lovely." Said Zaresh.

" Hey guys." said Fang.

" Hey." I said looking down at fang who was only twenty-six years old.

" Um what are you guys doing?" said max in a very cocky voice who for some reason had a baby boy with wings.

" Um were trying to save the world that you failed to save," Said me and my werewolf brothers in a mocking voice. "oh I can see you have a baby boy"

" Yes we do, actually in fact max and I are married" said fang.

" Huh, I thought fang was gay?" Said Caitlynn.

When Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, total and totals' litter caught up we were already starting to laugh at the sarcasm in Caitlynn's voice who really likes Gazzy who is now 20. I am now 31 years old, and max and fangs' baby is now twelve also, angel is 18 and has had sex with a guy from the same human experiment they were made from. They were made from what they call the school, nudge is now 22 years old and is having sex with another guy from the group that angel got her guy from, max and fang are both 26, Iggy is 27 and got his eyesight and night vision enhanced to the full capacity by yours truly, and yes he had sex too.

" So you guys want to join our rebellion against the dragon army?" I asked.

" Yes," said Max immediately "we were headed there anyway."

So we continued on our journey and every 3 million miles or so we stop to teach Fang junior how to fly because he was just starting to grow his wings to full capacity. This had been going on for at least twenty days now and I was quite sick of it and eventually I just threw him out the window and he sure new how to fly then.

**Chapter six**

**The Final Battle**

" Crap!" Said Zaresh who just cut off his own finger which grew back in a second.

" Push them back!!" I yelled to max on the ground.

We had 169 people in the air including my flock and 170 people on the ground including max and her flock. Max was in command on the ground and I was in command in the air.

" We need the ground units to push them back to the wall so we can drop all this oil on them" I said to Zaresh.

" Ill go tell them" said Zaresh as he swooped down to tell max.

In the next moment the army was covered in oil and while I was getting my father out of his dungeon that was in the ground I heard the command to light the army on fire.

" Where is the commander!" I shouted to the army "nobody gets lit on fire until I see the commander."

" I'm right here" shouted the commander coming out of the crowd drawing his sword.

" How dare you try to take my father from me and my family" I yelled.

" How do you suppose to take me out without an powers." said the commander cutting right to the chase.

" Who said anything about not having powers?" I asked when I immediately showed up behind him and took his spinal cord and pretty much everything else out and put it in one of the soldiers' mouth.

" Well that takes care of Seraphim" I said looking at Joseph who was covered in intestines again.

" Thanks for noticing" Said Joseph sarcastically.

" Your welcome" I said.

" Children!" Shouted lanais.

"Father!" we all shouted.

While I was hugging Dad I noticed Joseph and his flock looking at us.

" Well are you going to join us?" I asked "Max, light them on fire." I said. As soon as I gave the command all we heard were screams of agony. We all knew that all the children I have gathered are going to have a lot of cleaning to do. Hey who knows there might be another adventure waiting for us after the celebration but that my dearest readers is a whole another story.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Crossroads Of Destinies**

**B****y Joseph benton**

Let me tell you a story about nine brothers and sisters that save the world from their worlds the underworld, the angels, and the human race, their names are: Zaresh(17), Zareth(18), and Akleidius(19) adopted children of Leah and Ragnor, the werewolves. Thorn(14), Kraig(15), and Catalina(16) adopted children of Akilla and Ari, the humans. Gabriel(16), Evangel(16), and Angelica(11), adopted children of Galacticus and Goddess, the angels and last but not least lanais real birth father.

**Chapter one**

**Destinies**

During one winter day nine kids were playing together while their parents discussed the children's challenges to come.

" I don't know how they're going to handle this all by themselves." Said Goddess.

" They'll be fine when we're gone." Said Raul.

" I agree with the wolf here, I mean look at them they're the most built children in all the worlds!" Said Galacticus.

" Yeah but I don't want only children doing it!" said Goddess.

" What about their powers, I mean cant they technically wipe out a whole world with them plus they have black wings Which are the most rare." said Ari.

" You have to remember they can also summon an-" Was all Akilla got out as Gabriel walked in, accompanied by thorn.

Trying to conceal the discussion lanais said "hey Gabe what are you doing in here? I thought I told you to stay in the other room"

" Dad don't try to hide what your talking about we can all read your thoughts remember, so anyway what's all this mumbo jumbo about saving the world and what-not?" said Gabriel.

" Yeah dad its not like we can keep your thoughts out of our head" said Thorn.

" Okay, okay Gabe go call the rest in here I need to explain the situation through my mind so they don't get overwhelmed." said lanais pointing towards the adopted parents.

Once everybody was in the room lanais said "During the summer each one of us parents will die including me so each world might join forces to take earth because we are the ones that are safeguarding the humans in earth that's why we are called watchers so when we die all heaven and hell will break loose and wipe out the human race while fighting for the planet. That's why all of you were given the same powers. Except for three of you and those three are Akleidius, Zaresh, and you Zareth you three all have the power to summon all the new watchers and defeat this impossible force."

There was a moment of silence while they were looking at their dad like he was crazy with their mouths open

Until Zaresh asked/yelled, "how the fuck are we going to do that!?" which pretty much voiced what everyone was thinking.

**Chapter 2**

**Training**

During the last few days of winter and the rest of spring, lanais taught the kids the most advanced fighting styles and techniques for fending off an army. Plus he pushed their powers to the extremes on the army training field full of dummies that actually attacked and ran from them if they were to overpower them. But the ones he trained the most were Zaresh, Zareth, and Akleidius.

" Hey dad, how come your getting faster than usual each day we train?" Said Gabriel, "Its almost as if your going to stay alive for a while."

" Hey your right Gabe maybe I am getting stronger instead of dying," Said lanais, "but maybe the army during the summer is going to come and kill us while we're defending you"

"Are we almost done?" complained Kraig.

" Yes just one more army of dummies and your done" said lanais.

After we finished our training lanais said to get some rest cause we have a busy day coming up but I could tell lanais new there wouldn't be another day for him and the foster parents as soon as he heard that the crimes became higher on earth, the countries seemed to deplete as the world was fought over. At one point the armies started to join forces to take the capitol of the world Haven Terris the city of the world which has not been destroyed A.K.A Their kingdom. He new the children were able enough to defend the castle themselves but at the same time do more damage to the castle than the enemy. So he is going to wake them up in the middle of the night and send them on their way to save the world.

**Chapter 3**

**The Invasion**

Lanais woke up to the screams of two men as Akleidius broke one mans neck and the other's spinal cord. Akleidius took a quick glance at him, but that was all Lanais needed to ensure the rage in his eyes. Lanais darted for his weapons and was racing towards the kids when he tripped over adult bodies and he soon found out why there was rage in all of their eyes, their adopted parents were slaughtered all over the floor. He quickly got up and went to aid his children.

" Akleidius get the rest to safety!" Said Lanais

" No!!!! I'm going to stay here and help you!" I said.

" God damn it Akleidius, get them the fuck to safety! I'll fend off the army, My powers are a little less than yours but I'll use every last bit of it to destroy this army!" said Lanais.

I saw the hatred in his eyes and destroyed the rest of the second wave of demons with a gigantic tidal wave of molten rock.

" Everyone follow me!" I said.

" Yes brother!" Said my family.

There was a trap door that led all the way down to the Goodland of the underworld they said their final goodbyes to their father and as they were walking down the stairs they heard Lanais get knocked out. Not long after they heard one of the guards say to take him prisoner. Tons of hatred filled them all. I new the commander's name because I read one of the other guards mind talking about him. I knew deep in my heart that my family would avenge our adopted parents death and look for our father in the dungeons.The demon commanders name was Seraphim.

**Chapter 4**

**Revenge**

When we were finished mourning over our parents death we started to gather our armor and weapons even though we didn't need them, but our troops that we will gather might.. While on our journey we encountered four kids that were also trying to take out at least one whole part of the army from heaven. Their names were Joseph, Caitlynn, Jade, and Ronin and they were all 12 and guess what they were werewolves. I had put them through physical labor and training only we could accomplish, but somehow Ronin actually surpassed my score of 2.5 billion kills. Which really ticked me off, because I have been trying to make a knew high score ever since my birthday on November 6.

The next day we finally made it to the base. Lets just say when we went into battle we must've raised hell cause nearly everyone was killed the rest changed sides, and of course we walked out without a scratch.

"How come we can't just take out the whole army with our powers?" asked Ronin for the fiftieth time.

"Because if we do that we'll destroy the whole world" I Said for the last time. Ronin had been asking that for over 5 hours and I was losing My patience.

"Do you think we'll come across more like us, Akleidius?" asked Joseph.

Finally a reasonable question to answer, " Yes I really hope so."

"So tell me again why we didn't just use our powers to-"

"Shut up Ronin!!!" Said everyone.

**Chapter 5**

**Flight**

The thing about death is that it never ends and people never notice the great thing about living well that's what I woke up to. Yep just me against a general that faked his death, and I gotta tell you he was pretty strong. So of course I had to blast a hole through his chest and oh let me go into detail for those of you who like to here what happens to his organs and stuff. his heart, both intestines were somewhere in the air, lungs were out somewhere on the ground, and somehow his brain came down his throat and pretty much everything else fell out of his body muscles included. I also found a tapeworm in his stomach ewe right.

"What the heck!!!" said Joseph, "why are intestines all over me!?"

" Oops" I said.

" So much for the general" said Jade.

" Uh ya think, he just blasted a hole In him big enough to fit me into!" said Caitlynn, who was the smallest of all of them.

Yes people you might think this is like the book maximum ride but trust me the writer was replacing all the cusses with kid words but now it is on a site where it can have cusses. So don't think this is a kid book because trust me this is a high school book and unlike max and her flock we don't kiss our own brothers or sisters. Anyway back to not being a children's book. This is not a children's book because of all the blood and there is cussing but it is only for teens or adults if they want to read it.

During our long walk due to enemy patrol in the sky we came across twenty more groups of eight people which I am not going to name. that equals 160 people. Although I did like one and her name was Liany and I guess we just kind of fell for each other. We were both nineteen going on twenty and we had a great love for each other so we had sex. Lets just say we had three babies who had the same exact Black and red dragon birthmarks as my brother, sister and I. So of course we named them after us except put a junior in front of the name. By the time we were at their border they were all twelve years old. They already new how to fight by the time they were seven.

We found one-hundred and sixty more people during our walk for six years. Those six years were great times and not one of my people were killed during our fight to the city they took from us. So in other words we have three-hundred twenty-nine people plus the next five people, one dog and four of its pups so that's a total of five kids and five dogs who can talk and do all the stuff that us 329 people can also do. So in total we have three-hundred and thirty-nine people. Anybody want to take a guess who those ten extra kids and dogs are?

" Oh great look who we ran into." I said.

" How lovely." Said Zaresh.

" Hey guys." said Fang.

" Hey." I said looking down at fang who was only twenty-six years old.

" Um what are you guys doing?" said max in a very cocky voice who for some reason had a baby boy with wings.

" Um were trying to save the world that you failed to save," Said me and my werewolf brothers in a mocking voice. "oh I can see you have a baby boy"

" Yes we do, actually in fact max and I are married" said fang.

" Huh, I thought fang was gay?" Said Caitlynn.

When Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, total and totals' litter caught up we were already starting to laugh at the sarcasm in Caitlynn's voice who really likes Gazzy who is now 20. I am now 31 years old, and max and fangs' baby is now twelve also, angel is 18 and has had sex with a guy from the same human experiment they were made from. They were made from what they call the school, nudge is now 22 years old and is having sex with another guy from the group that angel got her guy from, max and fang are both 26, Iggy is 27 and got his eyesight and night vision enhanced to the full capacity by yours truly, and yes he had sex too.

" So you guys want to join our rebellion against the dragon army?" I asked.

" Yes," said Max immediately "we were headed there anyway."

So we continued on our journey and every 3 million miles or so we stop to teach Fang junior how to fly because he was just starting to grow his wings to full capacity. This had been going on for at least twenty days now and I was quite sick of it and eventually I just threw him out the window and he sure new how to fly then.

**Chapter six**

**The Final Battle**

" Crap!" Said Zaresh who just cut off his own finger which grew back in a second.

" Push them back!!" I yelled to max on the ground.

We had 169 people in the air including my flock and 170 people on the ground including max and her flock. Max was in command on the ground and I was in command in the air.

" We need the ground units to push them back to the wall so we can drop all this oil on them" I said to Zaresh.

" Ill go tell them" said Zaresh as he swooped down to tell max.

In the next moment the army was covered in oil and while I was getting my father out of his dungeon that was in the ground I heard the command to light the army on fire.

" Where is the commander!" I shouted to the army "nobody gets lit on fire until I see the commander."

" I'm right here" shouted the commander coming out of the crowd drawing his sword.

" How dare you try to take my father from me and my family" I yelled.

" How do you suppose to take me out without an powers." said the commander cutting right to the chase.

" Who said anything about not having powers?" I asked when I immediately showed up behind him and took his spinal cord and pretty much everything else out and put it in one of the soldiers' mouth.

" Well that takes care of Seraphim" I said looking at Joseph who was covered in intestines again.

" Thanks for noticing" Said Joseph sarcastically.

" Your welcome" I said.

" Children!" Shouted lanais.

"Father!" we all shouted.

While I was hugging Dad I noticed Joseph and his flock looking at us.

" Well are you going to join us?" I asked "Max, light them on fire." I said. As soon as I gave the command all we heard were screams of agony. We all knew that all the children I have gathered are going to have a lot of cleaning to do. Hey who knows there might be another adventure waiting for us after the celebration but that my dearest readers is a whole another story.


	5. Chapter 5 & 6

The Crossroads Of Destinies

**B****y Joseph benton**

Let me tell you a story about nine brothers and sisters that save the world from their worlds the underworld, the angels, and the human race, their names are: Zaresh(17), Zareth(18), and Akleidius(19) adopted children of Leah and Ragnor, the werewolves. Thorn(14), Kraig(15), and Catalina(16) adopted children of Akilla and Ari, the humans. Gabriel(16), Evangel(16), and Angelica(11), adopted children of Galacticus and Goddess, the angels and last but not least lanais real birth father.

**Chapter one**

**Destinies**

During one winter day nine kids were playing together while their parents discussed the children's challenges to come.

" I don't know how they're going to handle this all by themselves." Said Goddess.

" They'll be fine when we're gone." Said Raul.

" I agree with the wolf here, I mean look at them they're the most built children in all the worlds!" Said Galacticus.

" Yeah but I don't want only children doing it!" said Goddess.

" What about their powers, I mean cant they technically wipe out a whole world with them plus they have black wings Which are the most rare." said Ari.

" You have to remember they can also summon an-" Was all Akilla got out as Gabriel walked in, accompanied by thorn.

Trying to conceal the discussion lanais said "hey Gabe what are you doing in here? I thought I told you to stay in the other room"

" Dad don't try to hide what your talking about we can all read your thoughts remember, so anyway what's all this mumbo jumbo about saving the world and what-not?" said Gabriel.

" Yeah dad its not like we can keep your thoughts out of our head" said Thorn.

" Okay, okay Gabe go call the rest in here I need to explain the situation through my mind so they don't get overwhelmed." said lanais pointing towards the adopted parents.

Once everybody was in the room lanais said "During the summer each one of us parents will die including me so each world might join forces to take earth because we are the ones that are safeguarding the humans in earth that's why we are called watchers so when we die all heaven and hell will break loose and wipe out the human race while fighting for the planet. That's why all of you were given the same powers. Except for three of you and those three are Akleidius, Zaresh, and you Zareth you three all have the power to summon all the new watchers and defeat this impossible force."

There was a moment of silence while they were looking at their dad like he was crazy with their mouths open

Until Zaresh asked/yelled, "how the fuck are we going to do that!?" which pretty much voiced what everyone was thinking.

**Chapter 2**

**Training**

During the last few days of winter and the rest of spring, lanais taught the kids the most advanced fighting styles and techniques for fending off an army. Plus he pushed their powers to the extremes on the army training field full of dummies that actually attacked and ran from them if they were to overpower them. But the ones he trained the most were Zaresh, Zareth, and Akleidius.

" Hey dad, how come your getting faster than usual each day we train?" Said Gabriel, "Its almost as if your going to stay alive for a while."

" Hey your right Gabe maybe I am getting stronger instead of dying," Said lanais, "but maybe the army during the summer is going to come and kill us while we're defending you"

"Are we almost done?" complained Kraig.

" Yes just one more army of dummies and your done" said lanais.

After we finished our training lanais said to get some rest cause we have a busy day coming up but I could tell lanais new there wouldn't be another day for him and the foster parents as soon as he heard that the crimes became higher on earth, the countries seemed to deplete as the world was fought over. At one point the armies started to join forces to take the capitol of the world Haven Terris the city of the world which has not been destroyed A.K.A Their kingdom. He new the children were able enough to defend the castle themselves but at the same time do more damage to the castle than the enemy. So he is going to wake them up in the middle of the night and send them on their way to save the world.

**Chapter 3**

**The Invasion**

Lanais woke up to the screams of two men as Akleidius broke one mans neck and the other's spinal cord. Akleidius took a quick glance at him, but that was all Lanais needed to ensure the rage in his eyes. Lanais darted for his weapons and was racing towards the kids when he tripped over adult bodies and he soon found out why there was rage in all of their eyes, their adopted parents were slaughtered all over the floor. He quickly got up and went to aid his children.

" Akleidius get the rest to safety!" Said Lanais

" No!!!! I'm going to stay here and help you!" I said.

" God damn it Akleidius, get them the fuck to safety! I'll fend off the army, My powers are a little less than yours but I'll use every last bit of it to destroy this army!" said Lanais.

I saw the hatred in his eyes and destroyed the rest of the second wave of demons with a gigantic tidal wave of molten rock.

" Everyone follow me!" I said.

" Yes brother!" Said my family.

There was a trap door that led all the way down to the Goodland of the underworld they said their final goodbyes to their father and as they were walking down the stairs they heard Lanais get knocked out. Not long after they heard one of the guards say to take him prisoner. Tons of hatred filled them all. I new the commander's name because I read one of the other guards mind talking about him. I knew deep in my heart that my family would avenge our adopted parents death and look for our father in the dungeons.The demon commanders name was Seraphim.

**Chapter 4**

**Revenge**

When we were finished mourning over our parents death we started to gather our armor and weapons even though we didn't need them, but our troops that we will gather might.. While on our journey we encountered four kids that were also trying to take out at least one whole part of the army from heaven. Their names were Joseph, Caitlynn, Jade, and Ronin and they were all 12 and guess what they were werewolves. I had put them through physical labor and training only we could accomplish, but somehow Ronin actually surpassed my score of 2.5 billion kills. Which really ticked me off, because I have been trying to make a knew high score ever since my birthday on November 6.

The next day we finally made it to the base. Lets just say when we went into battle we must've raised hell cause nearly everyone was killed the rest changed sides, and of course we walked out without a scratch.

"How come we can't just take out the whole army with our powers?" asked Ronin for the fiftieth time.

"Because if we do that we'll destroy the whole world" I Said for the last time. Ronin had been asking that for over 5 hours and I was losing My patience.

"Do you think we'll come across more like us, Akleidius?" asked Joseph.

Finally a reasonable question to answer, " Yes I really hope so."

"So tell me again why we didn't just use our powers to-"

"Shut up Ronin!!!" Said everyone.

**Chapter 5**

**Flight**

The thing about death is that it never ends and people never notice the great thing about living well that's what I woke up to. Yep just me against a general that faked his death, and I gotta tell you he was pretty strong. So of course I had to blast a hole through his chest and oh let me go into detail for those of you who like to here what happens to his organs and stuff. his heart, both intestines were somewhere in the air, lungs were out somewhere on the ground, and somehow his brain came down his throat and pretty much everything else fell out of his body muscles included. I also found a tapeworm in his stomach ewe right.

"What the heck!!!" said Joseph, "why are intestines all over me!?"

" Oops" I said.

" So much for the general" said Jade.

" Uh ya think, he just blasted a hole In him big enough to fit me into!" said Caitlynn, who was the smallest of all of them.

Yes people you might think this is like the book maximum ride but trust me the writer was replacing all the cusses with kid words but now it is on a site where it can have cusses. So don't think this is a kid book because trust me this is a high school book and unlike max and her flock we don't kiss our own brothers or sisters. Anyway back to not being a children's book. This is not a children's book because of all the blood and there is cussing but it is only for teens or adults if they want to read it.

During our long walk due to enemy patrol in the sky we came across twenty more groups of eight people which I am not going to name. that equals 160 people. Although I did like one and her name was Liany and I guess we just kind of fell for each other. We were both nineteen going on twenty and we had a great love for each other so we had sex. Lets just say we had three babies who had the same exact Black and red dragon birthmarks as my brother, sister and I. So of course we named them after us except put a junior in front of the name. By the time we were at their border they were all twelve years old. They already new how to fight by the time they were seven.

We found one-hundred and sixty more people during our walk for six years. Those six years were great times and not one of my people were killed during our fight to the city they took from us. So in other words we have three-hundred twenty-nine people plus the next five people, one dog and four of its pups so that's a total of five kids and five dogs who can talk and do all the stuff that us 329 people can also do. So in total we have three-hundred and thirty-nine people. Anybody want to take a guess who those ten extra kids and dogs are?

" Oh great look who we ran into." I said.

" How lovely." Said Zaresh.

" Hey guys." said Fang.

" Hey." I said looking down at fang who was only twenty-six years old.

" Um what are you guys doing?" said max in a very cocky voice who for some reason had a baby boy with wings.

" Um were trying to save the world that you failed to save," Said me and my werewolf brothers in a mocking voice. "oh I can see you have a baby boy"

" Yes we do, actually in fact max and I are married" said fang.

" Huh, I thought fang was gay?" Said Caitlynn.

When Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, total and totals' litter caught up we were already starting to laugh at the sarcasm in Caitlynn's voice who really likes Gazzy who is now 20. I am now 31 years old, and max and fangs' baby is now twelve also, angel is 18 and has had sex with a guy from the same human experiment they were made from. They were made from what they call the school, nudge is now 22 years old and is having sex with another guy from the group that angel got her guy from, max and fang are both 26, Iggy is 27 and got his eyesight and night vision enhanced to the full capacity by yours truly, and yes he had sex too.

" So you guys want to join our rebellion against the dragon army?" I asked.

" Yes," said Max immediately "we were headed there anyway."

So we continued on our journey and every 3 million miles or so we stop to teach Fang junior how to fly because he was just starting to grow his wings to full capacity. This had been going on for at least twenty days now and I was quite sick of it and eventually I just threw him out the window and he sure new how to fly then.

**Chapter six**

**The Final Battle**

" Crap!" Said Zaresh who just cut off his own finger which grew back in a second.

" Push them back!!" I yelled to max on the ground.

We had 169 people in the air including my flock and 170 people on the ground including max and her flock. Max was in command on the ground and I was in command in the air.

" We need the ground units to push them back to the wall so we can drop all this oil on them" I said to Zaresh.

" Ill go tell them" said Zaresh as he swooped down to tell max.

In the next moment the army was covered in oil and while I was getting my father out of his dungeon that was in the ground I heard the command to light the army on fire.

" Where is the commander!" I shouted to the army "nobody gets lit on fire until I see the commander."

" I'm right here" shouted the commander coming out of the crowd drawing his sword.

" How dare you try to take my father from me and my family" I yelled.

" How do you suppose to take me out without an powers." said the commander cutting right to the chase.

" Who said anything about not having powers?" I asked when I immediately showed up behind him and took his spinal cord and pretty much everything else out and put it in one of the soldiers' mouth.

" Well that takes care of Seraphim" I said looking at Joseph who was covered in intestines again.

" Thanks for noticing" Said Joseph sarcastically.

" Your welcome" I said.

" Children!" Shouted lanais.

"Father!" we all shouted.

While I was hugging Dad I noticed Joseph and his flock looking at us.

" Well are you going to join us?" I asked "Max, light them on fire." I said. As soon as I gave the command all we heard were screams of agony. We all knew that all the children I have gathered are going to have a lot of cleaning to do. Hey who knows there might be another adventure waiting for us after the celebration but that my dearest readers is a whole another story.


End file.
